


Muggle Holidays

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Male Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco is a pure-blood, Harry blanches, and Madam Pince seethes.</p><p>Written for dracoharry100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2013, and slythindor100's Christmas Challenge 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry (Traditional Prompt #10, Christmas), and dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge (Prompt #4, ribbons).
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"What is… Christmas, exactly?" Draco questioned, glancing up from his coursework.

"What do you mean by that, Malfoy?"

Draco sighed and finished the sentence he had written, putting his  _gorgeous_  quill pen aside. "Well, what is Christmas?"

The brunet across from him, Potter, arched an eyebrow and leaned closer to Draco, reaching over to tug a loose strand of white-blond hair out of his eyes.

"Well," he settled back, hand holding up his head. "It's a Muggle holiday associated with this man named Saint Nicholas, who gives toys to little boys and girls. He lives up in the North Pole, with little elves, wrapping gifts with ribbons and wrapping paper with all sorts of designs.

"There are a variety of songs written specifically for Christmas. How do you not know about it?"

"My family is pure-blood, Potter," Draco scoffed at Harry's incredulous tone. When the other wizard just gave him a blank look, Draco rolled his grey eyes and continued with, "We only celebrate the only wizarding traditions. Of course we don't know, nor celebrate, Muggle holidays."

"Well, what about Valentine's Day?"

"That was brought about by a wizard and his Muggle lover. Of course we all celebrate it."

"It was  _not_."

"Do you want to argue this point, when you know I'm right?"

"Do you have to be such a bloody prick about it?"

"Berk."

"Prat."

They heard a loud  _shushing_  noise come from Madam Pince's vicinity, and both teens looked at each other, biting their lips to stifle their individual chuckles.

"Alright," Harry shook his head, hands raised in a motion of surrender. "You've made your point."

Draco returned to his work before asking again, "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What is Hanukkah?"

The resounding thud made Draco burst into laughter, and Madam Pince seethe with anger. Looks like curiosity really  _did_  kill the cat.


End file.
